


Neia/CZ2128 Delta oneshot collection

by ItsYaBoiLouis



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Smut, fight me, i will fill this tag myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiLouis/pseuds/ItsYaBoiLouis
Summary: Collection of oneshots of Neia Baraja and CZ2128 Delta. Normal chapters will be titled normally, while chapters that are explicit and/or sexual will be marked with the asteriks (***)





	1. Of Comfort and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neia finds comfort in CZ2128

Neia Baraja was having trouble adjusting to her new life.

It wasn't that she hated living in Nazarick, in fact she loved it there. It was spacious, she wasn't abused or tricked for someone else's gains. Shizu had taken her under her wing after requesting that Ainz allow her to do so. It was easier with Shizu, but the pressure still weighed down on her. What gave her trouble adjusting was that she was human, and everyone else was not. At her request, Ainz had granted her eternal life, like all the other inhabitants of Nazarick had. But she was still human, and everyone including the guardians absolutely despised humans. They thought humans were inferior, weak beings. Everyone thought like this. Everyone except for Shizu.

Despite being an automaton with next to no emotions, she had been incredibly supportive of Neia. She treated her as an equal, was always matching her pace while she adjusted, careful to never rush ahead. A few times Neia swore she saw her smile, but she would never admit it.

One day, the pressure became to much for Neia. She rushed to find Shizu, the only one she could rely on for emotional support. She found Shizu on the sixth floor of Nazarick, polishing her gun in the stands. Neia called out to her as she approached. Once again she reminded Neia to call her CZ, CZ2128, Delta, or CZ2128 Delta. She never did, and Shizu never got mad.

Neia unloaded all her doubts, all her anxiety, everything, onto Shizu, and Shizu listened intently. She never found it annoying when Neia would come to her, she was always happy, despite being an automaton, to listen to her problems. After all, Neia was the first one to make her feel any kind of emotions, and Shizu enjoyed having emotions to some degree. 

Eventually Neia broke down, and buried her head into Shizu's shoulder. It was the first time she had cried in so long, so long she couldn't remember what it even felt like until now.

Shizu wrapped her arms around Neia and tried to comfort her to no avail. She felt sorry for her. She wanted to help her, but she didn't know how. She racked her brains searching for something that the Supreme Beings might have left to help with situations like this. When she finally found one, she wasted no time in trying. But by no means would she take advantage of the broken girl she held.

Shizu lifted Neia's head up, and wiped away her tears, smiling lightly. It seemed to have worked.

_"I knew you were smiling."_

Before Shizu could respond, Neia had kissed her. It was short, lighthearted, but it was enough to make Shizu feel like she had shortcircuted. Another feeling rose up inside her, one she had experienced for the first time just now. 

It was love. And she was willing to give it a try.


	2. ***Of Showers and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizu shows Neia what a shower is.

Neia had no idea what a "shower" was. 

When Shizu, her girlfriend, had explained it, Neia had thought it was a joke. A constant stream of running water from a piece of metal? The idea was unfathomable to her. She had no reason to believe something that good existed.

It wasn't until she had her body being pressed against the wall by Shizu, water streaming down both their bodies, did she change her mind. The water made their bodies more slick, allowing Shizu to rub herself againt Neia. Her hand trailed downward agonizingly slow to the area between her thighs, running her fingers along her sex, her lips glued to her neck.

Neia felt like she was in a state of pure bliss. She had never felt anything as intense as this, something that made her body feel like it was on fire. She had the occasional fantasies of her and CZ, but none of them even came close to how dirty this was, and she was enjoying every second of it. 

Shizu pressed her body harder against Neia's body, stealthily sliding two of her fingers into her heat. Her other hand trailed upwards to her breast, twisting and pulling at her nipple. Neia was gasping and moaning with every ministration, gasping between breathes, begging for more.

Shizu obliged. She pushed in a third finger, pumping them in and out faster each time. She felt her walls clamping down on her fingers, and Shizu bit down on her neck lightly, pinching her nipple to draw her to the edge. 

Neia felt her body convulsing. She screamed Shizu's name as she came, her breathing slowly evening out. She flipped herself around kissed Shizu, thinking the water pouring over both of them made it more romantic.


	3. Of Stuffed Animals and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neia visits Shizu's room.

Neia had expected Shizu's room to be much like the others, plain with the occasional decor around the room. Hopefully it would also be nothing like Albedo's room. Maybe it would have spare parts, or other types of the weapon she used called a "gun".

It was nothing like her expectations. Her room was filled with stuffed animals, and what looked to be a live cat sitting in the corner. She still wasn't sure why their was a normal cat in a place like Nazarick. On her bed were packets of those "one yen" stickers she seemed to put on everything she liked, including Neia. Out of all the rooms in Nazarick, hers was the most tame.

The cat heard the door opening before Neia. It ran up to and jumped onto the bed, pawing at the sheets before curling up into a little ball. She was about to go up and pet it until she felt a sticker being placed her forehead by Shizu. She cleared her head and saw her standing in front of her, a bright look in her eyes. She thought she looked better without the eyepatch. Mismatched eyes, one which looks like a target and the other a normal shade of green.

"H-Hey, Shizu... nice place you have."

"Thank you, Neia."

Neia saw her eyes were filled with warmth from her compliment, despite her facial expression staying the same. It melted Neia's heart on the spot. Shizu turned around and flopped onto the bed, grabbing the cat and holding it to her chest. The cat seemed relaxed. Shizu patted the spot next to her.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

"N-No, sorry..." She took the spot next to her and leaned back into the several pillows and stuffed animals. Shizu kept stroking the cat gently, eventually placing her head on Neia's shoulder. Her heart started to pound against her chest. She didn't say anything for a while, and Shizu got concerned.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Neia was shaken by the question. She shouldn't have been, but she was. "N-No, why?"

Shizu simply smiled. She let the cat out of her arms, and it ran back into it's corner and curled up back into a ball. A jolt went up Neia's spine when Shizu had decided to cuddle her like one of her stuffed animals or her cat, not that she was complaining. 

Neia was too scared to talk, afraid of ruining this. She had always liked Shizu, and often had idle fantasies of things like this. It was a dream come true for her.

"You're warm..."

Neia's speech faltered. " A-Am I?"

Shizu nodded. Neia wanted to avert her eyes out of embarrassment, but didn't know where to look. The only things of interest in the room were Shizu and the cat, and the cat wasn't very interesting. She felt Shizu wrap her hand around hers.

"Do you like me?"

"W-What?"

"I asked if you liked me, Neia."

Honestly, Neia did. Shizu was always kind to her, and not just because she served Ainz with the same amount of devotion as the Floor Guardians. Shizu treated her as an equal and a friend, and didn't look down on her because she was human. She admitted that she harboured feelings for her, but she didn't know how to act on them. Maybe now was the best time to figure it out.

"I do. You're-"

"I meant romantically."

Oh.

Neia's heart started pounding against her chest again, her whole body growing hot.

"I'll rephrase it. Do you love me?"

Before Neia could respond, Shizu kissed her. Neia was taken aback, not sure how to respond to it for a few seconds. Back in the Holy Kingdom, something like this was unthinkable, unheard of. If someone fell for another of the same gender, the punishment was imprisonment. Yet Neia didn't hesitate, returning what Shizu had just given her. Despite what had been hardwired into her brain, it felt right.

When they broke apart, it seemed like they were the only ones in Nazarick, though they knew it wasn't true. For the moment they didn't care. For the first time in a long time, Shizu smiled.

"Stay with me?"

Neia returned the smile. "Why wouldn't I?"


	4. ***Of Stickers and Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shizu lays her claim, and Entoma plays wingman

 Shizu always had problems keeping the things she liked that were alive away from Entoma. She loved Entoma and the rest of the Pleiades like family, but sometimes they really annoyed the hell out of her, Entoma especially. She was always eyeing her cat, rabbit, and other pets like they were her next meal, even though her face couldn't move, as it was fake. She always had to tell her off whenever she got near her pets, with constant reminders that her pets weren't for eating. The only way Entoma would keep her distance is if Shizu placed one-yen stickers on them, and whenever she did, they would always peel off. She thought about enlisting Solution's help, then thought she wouldn't be any better. Solution had the tendency to not only "eat" humans, but animals as well, if their were no humans available. Going to Ainz was out of the question, she wouldn't bother him with such matters.  
  
Which brings Shizu to her current predicament.  
  
When Neia arrived in Nazarick, Shizu's priority was bringing Entoma in front of them, then placing a sticker on Neia's forehead. Neia had no idea what was going on, as she didn't know about Entoma's tendencies to eat people or Shizu's tendencies to put stickers on people or animals that she liked.

Entoma, though she couldn't make facial expressions, smiled. "Is this one off limits too?"  
  
 _'Off limits?'_  
  
"S-Shizu-senpai, what's-?"  
  
"She's mine."  
  
"Ehhhhh?!"  
  
Neia felt her face heat up immensely. Shizu had said she was hers. She had a vague idea of what that meant.  
  
"W-Wait, don't start s-saying those kinds of-!"  
  
Entoma spoke in a mocking voice over Neia. "Yours? Is it because of the sticker?"  
  
Neia was able to calm herself down. If Shizu had said that simply because she put one of her stickers on her forehead, then that meant there were no lewd implications behind what she said.  
  
"It's not just the sticker."

_'What?'_

"Oh? What else is it then, Shizu?"  
  
Neia noticed a smirk tugging at the corner of Shizu's mouth. It was small, but it was enough to give Neia a hint as to what might happen next. Shizu grapped at Neia's collar, smirked at Entoma, then stared at Neia.

"S-Shizu-senpai, w-what're-?"  
  
Shizu cut her off with a kiss. Entome started giggling like a madwomen, but neither of them heard. Shizu was to into it to notice, and Neia's thoughts were everywhere, and felt as though her brain had short-circuited.  
  
Shizu pulled away slowly, as though reluctant to break away at all. She turned to Entoma with a look of victory on her face.  
  
"Neia isn't food. She-"  
  
"She's yours, I get it, I get it. Just get a room, okay?"  
  
Now it was Shizu's turn to be shocked.

* * *

 

Three weeks passed since Shizu had kissed Neia. She was still in shock over it, but not in a bad way. She just wasn't sure how to feel. She admitted that she had some feelings for her, but she couldn't make them out yet.  
  
Shizu had begun to act strange around Neia over the past few weeks. She admitted that she overstepped her bounds by kissing her, and a large part of her felt guilty, thought that she had made her uncomfortable. The other part of her told her to 'make it official', but she didn't want to push anything.  
  
Entoma passed both of them quite frequently within the halls of Nazarick. She was doing it on purpose, shooting non-existent smirks towards the both of them. Entoma knew that both of them harbored romantic feelings towards the other, but she didn't know how to pull off the 'silent wingman' act, so despite her better judgement, she had went to Albedo for help. Entoma recalled the conversation that had happened.

_"You want my help trying to get a human and Shizu to get together? Wouldn't it better to ask Demiurge?"  
  
_ _"No, he'd send them both to the happy farm."  
  
_ _"I don't see an issue."  
  
_ _"Lady Albedo, I don't want my sister sent to that place."  
  
_ _"Then what am I supposed to tell you?"_

_"How do you try to attract Lord Ainz's... attention most often?"  
_

_"Well, I recently employed the method of taunting him to bring out his romantic side..."  
_

_"Thank you, Lady Albedo."_

_"Wait, I never said it would work!"_

But Entoma was already gone.

* * *

 

Neia could've sworn she locked the door to her room.

She didn't know why it was unlocked, or how it could've been unlocked. Coupled with the spells she had asked Ainz to cast on the door, there were several physical locks of different kinds. Neia enjoyed her privacy. She was reluctant to open the door, not knowing who was in there. Part of her didn't want to know, and the other part of her was screaming at her to open it. Slowly, she pushed the door open, and peeked her head through. What she saw was not what she had expected to find.  
  
Her room was empty, yet the door was unlocked. She had no idea what was going on, but she would worry about that later. She propped her bow against the wall, and without bothering to change, she dropped herself onto her bed. She didn't feel that tired, but she didn't care. Hours had passed by until Neia started to drift off. She would have fallen asleep if Shizu hadn't wrapped her arms around her.

Neia had no idea why Shizu was in her bed, she swore she hadn't seen her. She was about to get up, ask her how long she had been in there until Shizu pulled her closer. Neia didn't complain after that. Shizu was warm and soft, and she guessed Shizu wasn't wearing aall her clothes, but she told herself she wouldn't take advantage of her. Neia tried to force herself to fall asleep, until she heard whispering in her ear.  
  
 _"you're mine..."_

Neia felt a shiver run down her spine. She felt Shizu's lips latch onto her neck, her hands gliding down her clothed stomach...  
  


* * *

Entoma hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway and past Neia's room. She heard moans coming from her room, and she smiled to herself, then kept walking. She admitted she wasn't the best at playing the 'silent wingman', but she was glad she got her sister to get with whom she loved, even if it was a human.


End file.
